Smori Ex Two
by Smori and Smelsey
Summary: Title: "Cyber Hearts" by Smori. Being used as an example in our shop.


**Cyber Hearts**

Chapter One:

The bell rings for school to end and in an ordinarily fashion, hundreds of students walk out of an old, two story, brick building; each of the students wearing matching uniforms. All of the students are wearing a white, buttoned-down, elbow sleeved-length shirt and a black vest over top with a black and red, diagonally plaid tie. The girls have mid-thigh length skirts, the same color and design as their ties, while the boys get plain black pants.

The old, brick building is one of the many private run academies in New York. It is located in northern New York, in a mediocre sized town called Luluville. Luluville is small enough to not be known by many, but also fairly large enough where not everyone in town knows each other. It is also the location of where our story begins.

A girl, no taller than five foot four, walks out of the building, school book in hand and a small backpack swung over her shoulder. She has golden blonde hair that is placed up in a bun on the top of her head and big, baby blue eyes. She adjusts her thin-rimmed glasses as she turns to two other girls standing to her right side. These two are her best and only friends…in this school at least.

The girl closest to the blonde and located in the middle of the three has shoulder-length, long-layered, wavy, dark chocolate brown hair with forest green eyes. She stands at five foot five while the girl to her right stands at five foot six, almost seven. The taller girl has short, chin-length, midnight black hair and icy blue colored eyes, which is weird for her since she is half Japanese. The brunette is British while the blonde is German and American.

The three girls are only known by themselves and not by anyone else at the school. They are Veronica Camelot, Alice Walker, and Isabella Mikk. Veronica, the blonde, smiles as she opens her mouth to speak, "Where to today?"

The other two girls ponder for a moment. At the exact same time in perfect unison, they shout, "Café Coco!" Café Coco is a small little café located near their school and is usually the hangout spot after school for these three girls. The café serves all different types of coffee that the owner and his family make themselves and other drinks, along with a few home made sweets by the owner's wife. "I want candy-corn coffee..." Alice said licking her lips. Veronica responded with a soft "ew" to Alice's choice in drink. The blonde hated coffee…so much. Alice only grinned as she watched Veronica make a face to her drink choice.

Once at the café, the three girls sit down at a circular table, each with a different drink in hand. Alice got her candy-corn coffee she so much desired, Veronica got hot chocolate, and Isabella got a nice hot mocha. As soon as they placed their drinks down on the table, each girl pulled out their own laptop; each a different color too. Veronica's is a light blue color, Alice's a dark purple, and Isabella's a shade of turquoise. Once settled each of the girls then logged into their usual online chatting place: GOM or Group Online Messaging. To these three, GOM is like a get away from their real life problems...but to them it is also real.

NumbedLife: Good evening, ladies.

SakuraKissy: Life!!!

Keru-Shi: Good morning, everyone!

NightmaresOnlyCome: Keru… It's two o'clock… Why are you saying 'Good Morning'?

Keru-Shi: Because!! I like saying good morning!! :D

MisterLastName: Then… Good morning, Keru.

Keru-Shi: Good morning, Miss!

SakuraKissy: …Don't persuade her, Miss…

GuitaristDruggie: …

Keru-Shi: Druggie!!!

GuitaristDruggie: I can't be on long today… I have band practice…

Keru-Shi: D; You always have band practice…

GuitaristDruggie: ..I'm sorry, Keru… :/

Keru-Shi: It's okay… I mean, we each have our own lives outside of GOM…

SakuraKissy: Keru! You're my life outside of GOM! 3

Keru-Shi: Awww… Thanks, Saku! :3

NightmaresOnlyCome: What about me? D:

SakuraKissy: Heh. You too, Night.

MisterLastName: I still find it unfair that the three of you know each other in person…

SakuraKissy: Aww! Miss! You're so cute! I wish we all knew you too.

MisterLastName: .///.

Keru-Shi: Aww!

NumbedLife: Wow, Miss. I've noticed this recently, but you blush a lot at Saku…

MisterLastName: I do no such thing!

NightmaresOnlyCome: Life, I agree comepletely with you. He does blush too much at Saku… I wonder why that is.. Hmmm?

MisterLastName: Wh-what are you talking about…?

SakuraKissy: D; You guys are being mean to Miss… teasing the poor boy…

Keru-Shi: Saku…

SakuraKissy: Hmm?

Keru-Shi: I can see you… You're blushing…

SakuraKissy: …

MisterLastName: WHAT?!

NightmaresOnlyCome: Haha. She's so cute!!

SakuraKissy: …I hate you, Night…

NightmaresOnlyCome: Love you too, Saku. :3

NumbedLife: Well, as fun as this may seem, I must be off to soccer practice.

NightmaresOnlyCome: Life, why do you go if you hate it? D:

NumbedLife: Because my father will hve my head if I don't play soccer… Plus, it's the only thing I can do to make him the slightest bit proud of me…

NightmaresOnlyCome: Life… I'm sorry… I wish I was there I'd help you…

NumbedLife: But you're not.

NightmaresOnlyCome: But if I did…

NumbedLife: Thank you, Night… but you don't… There's no reason for you to get involved with my personal life… I have two lives: my real one and my online life. I don't like mixing the two.

:NumbedLife has loffed off:

NightmaresOnlyCome: Life…

MisterLastName: Well, he's a party pooper… D: I'll talk to him at soccer practice, Night…

NightmaresOnlyCome: …'kay…

MisterLastName: Bye girls! :D

SakuraKissy: Have fun, Miss!

:MisterLastName has logged off:

Keru-Shi: All the boys are gone!

GuitaristDruggie: …

Keru-Shi: O.O DRUGGIE! Wait… I thought you left for band practice…

GuitaristDruggie: I haven't left yet, but I don't wanna be late again… They'll be pissed if I show up late again…

Keru-Shi: Oh…kay… :/

GuitaristDruggie: I'll be back around nine. I promise to talk to you then, okay, Keru?

Keru-Shi: Okay… Have fun! D;

:GuitaristDruggie has logged off:

SakuraKissy: xD Talk about being obvious, Alice. I mean, you obviously like Druggie.

Keru-Shi: Hey! I do not! Plus, you're one to talk! You like Miss!

SakuraKissy: Whaaaat?! I do not! Dx

NightmaresOnlyNight: Come on, you two… No fighting over whether or not you like the boys. Obviously, you both like one of them.

SakuraKissy: …I wish I didn't like Miss… I know so much about him, yet I know so little… I lack the other details… His name, where he lives, his looks… I cannot believe I've fallen for a boy online…

Keru-Shi: I know…and even if we did meet them in person, we're losers at our school… Who'd us like? Online…I can show my true self and not be judged while on here…we're judged everyday in school…

NightmaresOnlyCome: This is why I don't fall in love online.

Keru-Shi: Oh, please! You're telling me that you don't like Life?!

NightmaresOnlyCome: Of course not!

Keru-Shi: Yeah right! Admit it, Izzy… We've all fallen for a boy we'll never meet…

SakuraKissy: …Why are we still talking in the chat?

"We could easily be talking now since we're alone in the chat…" The blonde said shutting her blue laptop. "I'm so retarded…" She mumbled, "…falling for Miss…" Veronica folded her arms over her laptop and put her head on her arms.

"Hey!" Alice shouted in a soft tone of voice, nto wanting anyone but her friends to hear. "If you're retarded, Miss top of the class, then that would make me mentally retarded or something!" Alice said smiling. Her facial expression the dropped into a small look of panic, "Not that I have a problem with mentally challanged people or anything!" She waved her hadns frantically infront of his chest. "I was just making a comparison…and yeah… I'll shut up now." Alice dropped her arms to her side and lowered her hed in embarrassment. Veronica couldn't help but laugh at the brunette. Isabella joined in laughing at Alice's stupid rambling a second later. Alice's face flushed as she pouted.

"Why can't they be real?" Veronica asked with a sigh once the laughter died out. She rolled her head to the right so she was starring in Alice's direction.

"Technically, they are real." Alice said in a 'know-it-all' tone of voice. "We just don't know them.." She smirked at her next words, "And here I thought you knew everyone, Miss smarty pants." Veronica rolled her eyes at the girl whole Isabella chuckled at the two.

Veronica turned her head away from Alice to her other side where there was a large window. She starred up at the sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain, girls…" She explained softly.

"Crap!" Isabella said standing up. She grabbed her pack back, searching through it in a slight panic. "I think I left my phone back in my locker!" She explained frantically to her friends.

"To school we go, then!" Alice shouted grabbing her laptop and throwing her backpack over his left shoulder. Veronica sighed as she watched Alice run out of the café dragging Isabella along. What part of rain did they not understand? A storm was approaching… It was a good thing none of them minded rain.


End file.
